Krueger Rising
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: Bradley Kelligan grew up thinking he was just another normal teenage boy, but when a certain supernatural killer starts appearing in his dreams, he comes to find that maybe he's not who he think's he is. OC story.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of Freddy Krueger, Loretta Krueger, or Katherine Krueger. Those rights are held by Wes Craven. Freddy Jr. is my own character created for the Monster High community, of that I do not own either.

Author's Note: I wrote this so everyone in the Monster High community gets a better understanding of Freddy K. Jr. and how he came to be. He wasn't born with burn scars and he wasn't raised by Freddy for a good long time. Here's what really happened.

PROLOGUE

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in Ohio on a pleasant suburban neighborhood. The leaves fell gently from the trees onto the pavement of the road below and where picked up by a soft, cooling breeze. In the first large white house on the left, lived a typical family, a father, a mother, a daughter, and a son.

On this particular day, they decided to have a picnic in the backyard.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I play with my baby brother outside?" an excited Katherine Krueger asked as her father started to bring out a glass of iced tea to the backyard. He smiled at the little girl. Her curly auburn pigtails bounced with glee awaiting her father's reply.

"Sorry, baby, but mommy's putting Junior down for a nap." He replied as nicely as he could. She stopped bouncing up and down and sighed. "Maybe later okay?" he said patting her head, guiding her out the back door.

"Okay, daddy." She replied trying not to sound too disappointed.

Upstairs, Loretta Krueger cradled her four month old son, Freddy Jr. in her arms. She smiled softly down at him as he babbled sleepily. She chuckled at the resemblance between him and his father. They both had the same blue eyes and a crop of thick red hair that was growing in on the top of his head. Even as the baby boy began to flutter his eyes shut, he looked like his father as he would fall asleep on the couch watching late night television.

With the inside of her index finger, she gently stroked the baby's soft, warm cheek as she laid him down in his crib. He fussed for a moment as she moved her arms away from him, but he quickly settled down and drifted off to sleep. She smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you Freddy." She whispered. As she tiptoed out if his nursery, she took the baby monitor to join her husband and daughter out in the yard. Before she shut his door, she took one last glance at the peacefully sleeping child and left.

An hour went by before there was a loud and scary noise in the house, Freddy Jr. stirred from his sleep and started to cry. There was no one there and there were scary sounds. Suddenly, daddy opened the door slowly and walked towards him. He looked stressed at first, but it melted away into a smile.

"Hey, champ." He said sweetly picking up the crying baby and cradling him in his arms. "What's the matter huh?" he asked gently bouncing him. Freddy Jr. slowly started to stop crying. "There, it's alright. Daddy's here." He said sweetly, hushing his son's crying. Soon, Freddy Jr. was now giggling as he continued being bounced.

Freddy smiled at his son and stopped bouncing him to rub his nose against his. There were no more words. They just smiled at each other as his father held him close to his chest.

"Now, Junior." He said in a jokingly stern voice. "Mommy's not going to come around any more. She had to leave." He informed the child who had no idea what his father was even saying. He just babbled and looked around the room.

"That's right. Mommy needed to take her medicine for snooping around in daddy's special work." He continued. "Katherine knows what daddy did and I think she's going to go tell on daddy, but don't you worry, Junior. No one is going to tear us apart." He chuckled with a smile. Freddy Junior giggled before letting out a big yawn.

"Aw, you still sleepy, buddy?" Freddy asked. As if to say 'yes', the little tike closed his eyes and fell asleep in his father's arms. Not wanting to leave his son, he sat down in the old creaky, wooden rocking chair in the back corner by the window and sat down and rocked with him. As he rocked back and forth, he watched out the window as the sun started to disappear behind the trees.

'It'll only be a matter of time.' Freddy thought to himself. He glanced down at his son, his tiny chest slowly rising and falling as he slept peacefully. He gave a weak smile and looked back out the window. 'I know Katherine is going to tell the parents of Elm Street what I've done to their kids. They'll come for me.' He paused. 'They'll take away my children.' He sighed as he continued to rock until the sun was nearly gone.

"Hey, buddy." He said softly enough to wake the child, but not to alarm him. "How about some dinner?"

After a very awkward dinner of Katherine sitting quietly and in fear of her father feeding Freddy Jr. his mushed peas from across the table, she excused herself and headed quickly up the stairs into her room. Although he had been friendly throughout the meal as if he knew nothing about killing his wife in front of her that afternoon, Katherine had in fact gone and told the parents who lived on their street what she had witnessed.

She had wandered into their dank basement and found a scrapbook of "Missing Children" newspaper clippings, something rank burning in the furnace and of course, this horrible metal cased glove adored with four long, sharp knives.

She told her mother and of course Loretta had to see for herself when Freddy wasn't looking. She found everything and was ready to tell the police when Freddy caught her and killed her intentionally in front of his daughter. Freddy made her promise not to tell.

But she did.

As Freddy changed his son, put his pajamas on him, put him to bed, and kissed him goodnight, it would be the last time Freddy Jr. would see his father for a very long time.

The parents caught Freddy in his basement while a few other parents took Katherine and Freddy Jr. out of the house. As they took off with the children, the others set the place on fire and left Freddy Krueger to burn.

Because they had no other living relatives, the children were taken to the Springwood Orphanage and were very soon adopted. Katherine was adopted by the Burrough family and her name was changed to Maggie. As for little Freddy Jr., he was adopted by the Kelligan family and his name was changed to Bradley. He was raised with no knowledge of ever being in the Krueger family or what had happened to his father and sister for nearly fourteen years.

Until now…


	2. Krueger Rising

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy Krueger, the only character that's mine is Freddy Jr., Jordan, and the Kelligan family.

A young man woke up suddenly after falling asleep in class. In a daze, he shook his head and looked around the classroom to see it not only completely empty, but also completely trashed. From the floor to the ceiling, the room gave the impression that it had been burned. Ash gently pattered down like snowflakes. Confused, Brad stood up out of his chair and looked around for any sign of life.

A chunk of ash from the ceiling fell on his head making him jump and shaking the dirt out of his shaggy red hair. Suddenly, he heard a faint scream from down the hallway.

"What the hell?" he whispered to no one in particular as he wandered out of the classroom and into the hall. He glanced up and down the charred hallway and followed the scream. The floor crunched uncomfortably beneath his black converse high tops, picking up dust behind him.

The screams grew louder, but still he followed the direction of the noise.

"Hello?" he called out. The screams of a girl being his only reply. "Hello!" he called again. The lights in the hallway flickered. He looked around nervously at the flickering fluorescent bulbs. He looked back down the narrow hallway. "Hello?" he called just barely above a whisper before the lights disappeared altogether enveloping the fourteen year old boy.

His breathing got heavy as he started to panic.

"Found you." A deep, gruff voice echoed through the hall. Suddenly, a man appeared behind him. He quickly whipped around to see who it was, but jolted awake in reality. Just then, the bell rang and the students were dismissed. Brad held his head and shook off the reoccurring nightmare he had been having.

Brad flung his backpack on his back and headed off to his next class.

"Hey! Hey Brad!" A fellow jock ran up behind him. "Did you hear what happened in the chemistry lab?" Jordan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brad asked.

"Someone found Rachel literally ripped to shreds in the chemistry lab! Come on!" Jordan and Brad ran down to where a large crowd had gathered as the paramedics came in to clean up the bloody corpse.

"Oh my god." Brad said as he managed to get a glimpse of the blood splattered classroom before the teachers shooed the curious students away.

"I wonder if this was Freddy's doing." Jordan thought out loud.

"Who?" Brad asked. Jordan looked at Brad as if he had two heads.

"You've never heard of Freddy Krueger?" Jordan asked shocked by his friend's lack of knowledge. "He was a child murderer. He butchered nearly twelve kids before the parents killed him in his basement. Some of the kids here think that these recent killings were him. They interviewed some college chick, Nancy something about it." He explained.

"Do you think she may have something to do with it?" Brad asked.

"Don't know. She says that her friends were all killed in their dreams by a man with knife hands wearing a Christmas sweater and a brown leather hat." Jordan said. Brad's eyes widened.

"Jordan, I've seen that man before!" Jordan stopped and stared at him. "I've been having this dream a week since my fourteenth birthday and every time, there's a burned man with a knife glove and all that." Brad started to panic. "You think that, if he i_s _real and he _is _killing the teenagers, maybe, " he swallowed, "I might be next?"

Jordan said nothing and they started walking again. They both knew the answer to that question.

Brad managed to stay awake for the rest of the school day, but the idea that a supernatural murderer may be coming to kill him didn't stray away from his mind.

The walk home was uneventful and the moment he got home, he collapsed onto the couch and sighed. He kicked off his shoes and tried to unwind with a little tv before his parents got home from work.

It wasn't anything particular. A couple a lame cartoons and a few unbearable sitcoms until finally he found something that seemed interesting. It was a horror film that appeared to be a game show, but there was a person tied over a cauldron of bubbling oil. The rope started to lower the screaming victim into the hot liquid. Brad changed the channel not really in the mood to watch a horror flick.

The next channel was another horror program. A man very closely resembling Johnny Depp was walking through what seemed to be a boiler room. The man jumped when hot steam shot out of one of the pipes behind him. The man relaxed when he saw the source of the noise, but when he turned back around, he was met with the burned face man in the hat and sweater. In a panic, Brad quickly changed the channel as the burned man, Freddy Krueger raised his knives to slash down his victim.

The next channel was full house. Brad let out a sigh of relief. He hated the show, but there would be no chance of gore or terror on the show. The doorbell to the Tanner home on the show rang. Stephanie tanner jumped off the couch and smiled back at her uncles Joey and Jesse who had just given her some great advice. As she skipped up the single step to answer the door, the front door swung open smashing the blond teen into the wall. Freddy Krueger strutted in.

"I'm home!" he called sounding cheerful. The color left Brad's face.

"I must be dreaming!" Brad realized aloud trying to shut off the tv with the remote, but the tv didn't respond. He started to panic. Freddy looked in his direction and smirked. "Ah! Come on!" he demanded of the remote as Freddy walked toward the screen. Quickly he abandoned the remote and pressed the actual power button on the tv set. Nothing happened and Freddy was getting ever closer.

"Shit!" Brad yelled as he dove for the plug and yanked it out of the power outlet. The tv went silent and the picture went black. Brad stopped to catch his breath, relieved that the tv was off. He chuckled to himself thinking maybe he had just imagined the whole thing.

Suddenly, the gloved hand broke through the glass tv screen and sparks went flying. Brad scrambled to his feet and backed away from the tv as Freddy emerged from the set. Brad turned to run down the hallway, but discovered that there was nothing but brick wall behind him.

"Oh, Bradley." Said a voice behind him. Brad whipped back around to see Freddy Krueger standing before him. Everything that had been in the house before was gone. Freddy smirked and drew out his knived glove.

"Now, boy. It's time to stop running and come to me." Freddy said slowly approaching him.

"Get away from me!" he screamed. Freddy started to reach out his hand to him.

"Listen to me!" Freddy demanded.

"Get away! GET AWAY!" he bolted awake in his living room on the couch. He panted and gulped, wiping the cold sweat from his brow. It was just another dream.

That night at dinner, he said nothing to his parents. He went up to his room and sat in bed trying to do everything to keep himself awake and prevent Freddy from being able to kill him.

For the next few days, Brad had made friends with coffee, but soon started to find that he was drifting in and out of sleep. Everytime he drifted off, Freddy would come to him and try to talk to him, but everytime he would find a way to wake up.

"So, how much longer do you think you can last?" Jordan asked Brad over the phone. Brad groggily wiped his forehead.

"Dude, I don't know. It's already been seven days. It's really getting to me." He replied.

"How're you feeling?" Jordan asked. Brad chuckled.

"Would 'dead tired' be an appropriate response?" he said trying to sound alright about the whole thing. Jordan chuckled on the other line.

"That was horribly 'punny', man." Jordan commented. "Look, just try to hang in there until someone can figure out how to stop this bastard."

"I'm trying." Brad responded.

"I'm gonna get going. See tomorrow."

"Bye." Brad hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes and sighed. The minute he took his hands away he was in the boiler room he had seen that Johnny Depp look-alike in a little over a week ago. Brad stood up out of his chair and looked around. The air was humid. It was already making him sweat as he walked down the metal floored passage along the burning pipes.

Hot air shot out every now and then by the surrounding pipes, each time making him jump. His bare feet ached as he continued to journey along to try to find an exit. He bit his bottom lip as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Not to far ahead, a pipe burst out the cloudy hot air followed by an eerie clicking noise as if someone was drumming a set of knives on the metal handrail one by one. An evil chuckling accompanied the noise and a black silhouette appeared in the cloud.

"Freddy." Brad whispered.

"Hey, Brad." Freddy said in a rather taughting tone. "Daddy's home." He chuckled. Brad burst into a run back the way he came. Every which way he went, he was met by Freddy's laughter. Among the pipes and around the flights of stairs he ran, but there was no escape. "Is it too much to ask for a word with ya?" Freddy asked, but Brad didn't stop moving.

"Stop." Freddy demanded. "Stop running!" Freddy yelled appearing at the end of the corridor he was running and splashed some kind of liquid on his face. Brad turned around, but Freddy was toe-to-toe with him. "I. Said. Stop!" Freddy yelled and suddenly, parts of Brad's face caught fire. Brad screamed in pain and tried desperately to extinguish the flames. "Hey, got a hot topic for ya." Freddy joked and laughed. "But no seriously, why don't you chill out?" Freddy asked splashing a bucket of water on him.

Brad crouched down onto the floor and held his face. With every once of strength, he held back his tears of immense pain. Freddy cocked his head and hoisted the boy back onto his feet.

"Sorry, _Brad_. But I need your attention." Freddy said looking directly at the burned boy. Freddy gave a devilish smile. "Well, well, well." He rose his knifed index finger and brought it to one of the burn patches on his face. "A chip," he scraped away a chunk of flesh making Brad let out a cry, "off the old block."

"What do you- what do want from me?" Brad asked fearfully. Freddy grinned.

"It took me years of searching…but I finally found you…son. It's funny. You really do look just like I did at your age." Freddy said putting a hand on his shoulder. Brad jerked away.

"Son?" Brad asked. "Is that…why you've been coming after me? Killing the kids at my school? You think I'm _your_ son?" Brad asked. Freddy nodded.

"Like it or not, you are, Junior and I want to teach you…how to be like me." Freddy explained. Brad shook his head and chuckled.

"No, no. You got the wrong guy. I mean, my parents were, are not psycho killers. I'm just Brad Kelligan. I ain't no son of Freddy Krueger, pal." He replied sounding like he was just talking to some guy off the street. Frustrated, Freddy shoved him hard against the wall.

"Don't believe me? Lemme show you somethin." He said. The world around them changed. The pipes vanished and it was no longer muggy and humid. They were on a quiet street. Brad looked around at the surroundings and was greatly confused. The birds chirped happily in the trees. Brad turned around and saw a Victorian home with several kids playing happily in the grass in the front. He quirked his eyebrow and turned to look at Freddy only to find that he was gone.

Brad turned back to the large house and headed for the front door. A wooden sign painted in dark green lettering read, "Springwood Orphanage". He walked up the steps and simply opened the door. There were children of all different ages skipping and running around playing games in the foyer and the connecting living room. A familiar couple sat happily and anxiously on a wooden bench as they watched the children play.

"Mom? Dad?" Brad walked towards them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. They didn't move. "Hello?" he waved a hand in front of their faces. "Can't you hear me?" Just then an older woman came out of a room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kelligan? I've got the papers for you." She called. They glanced at each other happily and walked hand in hand into the room. Brad quickly followed them as the door shut behind him. Inside that room in the dark corner, Freddy stood leaning against the wall with one foot crossed in front of the other. Brad was startled, but Freddy simply pointed to the scene taking place.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Kelligan, this is Freddy." The older woman got up and pulled out a babbling baby from a nearby crib. Mrs. Kelligan 'awed' at the baby.

"May I hold him?" she asked.

"Why of course, dear." The woman replied carefully handing him over.

"Isn't he just darling?" she said admiring the rather confused looking child.

"Well, if you can just sign these papers, Mr. Kelligan, we'll be all done and Freddy is all yours."

"Wonderful, but we were thinking of renaming him Bradley." Mr. Kelligan pointed out as he scribbled on the papers. Brad's eyes widened.

"But of course." The woman said cheerfully.

Brad quickly looked over at Freddy who just simply smirked at him with his arms crossed. Brad looked back at the old woman.

"I mean, it seems perfectly reasonable to rename him after what happened to his father." She pointed out.

"What's that?" Mrs. Kelligan asked her smile not leaving her face.

"Oh nothing, dear, nothing." She said knowing all too well about the secrets behind the child. The world faded back to the boiler room and Brad was speechless. Freddy stepped in front of him. The two were silent for a moment as Brad tried to take in all that he had seen.

"So know you know." Freddy finally spoke. "You know who you are…and most importantly…who _I_ am." Brad nodded and finally, a tear escaped him. "I never wanted this to happen to you." Motioning to Brad's burned face. "I never wanted any of this. They took you from me, but now…I have you back." Freddy smiled almost a creepy soft smile.

Brad, not sure of what to do, let more tears roll down his face.

"Dad." Brad whispered. "It's hard…to explain, but I feel like…I remember." Brad explained, a smile creeping onto his face. Freddy opened his arms and Brad wrapped his arms tightly around him. Freddy chuckled and stroked his son's hair.

"I promise. From here on in…nothing is keeping you from me." Freddy said. Brad broke away.

"Then…this whole time…my entire life has been a lie?" Brad asked in a rather irritated tone.

"'Fraid so." Freddy replied trying to sound sympathetic towards him.

"I want nothing more to do with the Kelligans. They're nice enough people, but…I'd rather stay with my real father." Brad informed him. Freddy smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Freddy chuckled. "How about, we stage your death and you can come back with me…to Elm Street?" Freddy asked.

Brad sighed and looked back at him.

That night, there was a loud scream from Brad's bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Kelligan leaped out of bed and ran for their son's room where they found him gurgling in a pool of his own blood on the floor.

The next afternoon at the funeral, the grey clouds loomed overhead as they slowly lowered the dark wood coffin into the ground. Not far off, Freddy stood beneath a tree wearing a long dark blue trenchcoat and leather hat and beside him, stood his son, sporting a familiar green and red sweater underneath his black leather jacket.

"Rest in peace, Bradley Kelligan." Brad said putting on his own brown fedora. "Altough, you're gone now, Freddy Krueger Jr." shall take your place.


End file.
